WataMote Chapter 109
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko walks to school in the snow as the side-panel narration notes, "It's every student's hope that school's cancelled on a snowy day like this. . . ." Tomoko remembers her hopes from earlier in the morning that the snow will close school, but her mom happily informs her that the trains still run and her brother has already left. Tomoko arrives to find her class largely disserted. Her teacher declares that some trains have delayed students; however, she intends to hold class, though she will cancel the afternoon session if not enough students appear. As Tomoko hopes for no further students to show up, one-by-one students arrive including Yoshida. ]Tomoko's Modern Literature class consists of self-study in the library. Sitting next to her and seeing that she is reading, Yuri asks Tomoko to recommend a book for her. Soon after, Asuka Katō asks Tomoko for a recommendation as well. Yoshida bruskly demands Tomoko find her a book. After some looking, Tomoko confesses that she cannot find a book for her. The scene shifts to a frantic Mako arriving to class apologizing for being late, but the Homeroom Teacher assures her not to worry, and they are having a self-study period. She sits next to Yuri and asks her what she is reading. Yuri responds that it is a book Tomoko found for her and offers to let her read it next. An upset and complaining Yoshinori arrives only to be told by Ogino that afternoon classes will be cancelled. Tomoko cannot believe that "that bitch" Ogino made her laugh. Asuka thanks her for her recommendation, and Tomoko retreats to her shyness to Asuka's surprise. Asuka asks to see Tomoko's hands and then begins to polish her nails. Tomoko returns home early and her mother admits that perhaps she could have simply stayed home. As she she sips a drink, her painted right index fingernail is revealed. To herself, Tomoko admits she is glad that she did not. Epilogue: The next day Emiri Uchi notices Tomoko's right index finger when Tomoko places her shoes in her locker. Uchi sweats and inwardly jumps to the conclusion that Tomoko is trying to add sex appeal. With a dark sweating grin, she deems it "gross" and suspects that she is the only one who will notice. Asuka Katō greets Tomoko, takes her right hand, and asks if she wants the rest of her nails done. Tomoko stammers her approval. Emiri watches this scene stunned and jealous. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki (mentioned) *Ogino *Yuri Tamura *Asuka Katō (unnamed) *Masaki Yoshida *Mako Tanaka *Homeroom Teacher *Yoshinori Kiyota *Emiri Uchi (epilogue) Referforwards *'"Uchi Wrapped Around My Finger!":' This is another early indication that Uchi is paying very close attention to Tomoko and, despite her perseveration of "digusting," seems to enjoy imagining Tomoko trying to flirt. Trivia * Tomoko was presumably looking for some "yankī " literature for Yoshida such as something from Ai Yazawa. Memorial Moments *Compared with how she was in the beginning, Tomoko is able to interact and talk with others. It does help that Katō approaches her. *Tomoko likes her nail polish. *Uchi notices a small detail about Tomoko and immediately concludes it has sexual connotations that makes Tomoko "gross" while also believing only she will notice it. She becomes stunned and jealous when she realizes another girl, the glamorous Katō, is paying attention to Tomoko. Quotes *"Come on, you're a delinquent for crying out loud! Just skip on a day like this." – Tomoko *"Are virgins even allowed to get their nails polished?" – Tomoko Gallery Yoshida_Book.png|Tomoko cannot find a book for Yoshida. Tomoko_Nails_c109.png|Tomoko's polished nail. 109_epilogue.png|109 Epilogue Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10